Use of mobile devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, handled computers, etc., is quite common. Such mobile devices may provide for a variety of communications, e.g., voice communications, instant messaging, e-mail, etc. Further, mobile communications devices may be used in a variety of contexts, e.g., in homes, offices, schools, automobiles, etc.
Use of mobile communications devices presents a variety of potential risks and hazards. For example, it is particularly unsafe for drivers, particularly recently licensed drivers, to make and receive voice calls, send and receive text messages, etc. while driving. In another example of risks and hazards of using mobile communications devices, children at present are generally able to send and receive communications without limitations regarding the other parties with whom communications may be made, regardless of the child's geographic location. There is presently no way of preventing children from sending or receiving communications based on a geographic location of the child's mobile device. Moreover, there is presently no way to manage communications services available to children based on a geographic location of the child's mobile device. Further, therefore, there is no way to restrict or manage the other parties with whom a child may communicate based on a geographic location of the child's mobile device.